Symbiosis
by neoneon
Summary: Tonight, they both want to materialize their bonds. SasuxSaku.


--

Symbiosis

--

She knows him, and she loves him, that's why she isn't scared when he kisses her senseless on the threshold of her apartment.

He's uncharacteristically gentle and tender, he doesn't force himself on her and lets her decide, the question is unspoken and she lets him in.  
They have both gone through so much together and apart. This time she wants to continue on the same path with him. Today she will let herself get swept away, today is the day she wants to get a little bit closer to him.

Sitting on the couch, sipping their coffee feels somewhat awkward, and as he sets his mug down and takes her nearly untouched one to set it down as well, she knows that it's time to move on, it's time to make her final decision. She knows exactly that she can't deny him any longer, they both want to be close right now.

He cups her cheek with one hand and brings his lips over hers, she sighs and lets him slide his tongue into her mouth, their tongues tangle and nudge and coax, and she feels, she truly is in heaven.

Her heart makes a sudden leap when she feels him shifting, getting even closer to her. Gingerly, but with resolve his arms circle around her waist and she wraps hers around his neck in return, he is so warm and inviting; a sheer contrast of his personality. She feels safe within his embrace.

"I love you." She feels the need to say it as their lips part, she feels the need to say it because this moment feels like it's too good to be true, if she would pinch herself, he would vanish and she would be alone again.

"I know." He responds calmly, and this is more than enough for her, those words have been ripped from his vocabulary a long time ago, but the simple fact that he believes her and accepts her love makes her happy.

Their lips meet again more fiercely this time and they stand up, stumbling into her room, shedding clothes in their wake. He turns her around to unclasp her brassière and her shoulders tense, her arms dash up to cover her naked chest self-consciously, but he reaches for her wrists and softly kisses the base of her neck in a reassuring way´and slowly caresses her forearms to soothe and maybe arouse. Her cheeks take a bright, pink-tinted hue as he glances down over her shoulder, her breath catches in her throat as he sighs softly, reaching for a small, plump mound.

She trembles but endures, wishing that she could see his face, to see his reaction, to gauge his expression, secretly hoping that he wasn't disappointed.  
He presses himself closer to her and she jumps slightly at the feel of his arousal against the small of her back. One of his hands trace the curve of her waist towards her lower abdomen and the other hand gently squeezing her sensitive breast, tweaking the bud teasingly, her nipples pucker up from the attention. His breath is erratic and his lips trace her neck before he dips down further to suck and dig his teeth into her tender flesh.

She gasps and her back arches slightly, he turns her around and presses her front against his to catch her lips in a passionate kiss.  
His scent is comforting and musky, and she presses her face into his chest to take in more of his manly, utterly ambrosial smell. She is getting aroused by his mere fragrance.  
His hands are everywhere now, one moment, tracing her spine, the next moment caressing the base of her neck, tugging at her soft pink hairs, sending shivers down her spine.

It seems that he is struggling to restrain himself, by the way his kisses become more forceful and erratic, she moans against his lips and travels her own hands over the hard planes of his chest.

"You can …" She breaks off mid-sentence as his hands both end up to cup her rear, his fingers dig into the flesh, not hard but forcefully and she moans again "Sasuke, you can…" she is about to lose her patience as the arousal starts tingling in and turning into liquid desire in her very core.

She doesn't want to wait anymore, she wants him right there.

So she takes her courage in both hands and her hands, previously exploring his chest travel down to cup the hard bulge that is tightly secured beneath his trousers. He gasps, and it's the first time she hears him make this sort of noise, she revels in it and dips her hand into the waistband of his pants, carefully grabbing the length that is pulsating beneath her fingers.

"I… I want," she shivers when his own hands travel towards her nether-regions and pants when she is suddenly devoid of his warmth, his hand grasps her wrist and he directs her to the bed.

When she turns around to look at him, she is surprised, he is in the nude, proudly exposing his whole body and she can't help but flush. He pulls her between his legs to take off the last piece of clothing that is covering her most secret place.

She trembles lightly and closes her eyes, nervously awaiting for him to finish the job.

"Open your eyes." He says softly and she obeys, although reluctantly and the situation now is all too clear. Soon, they will join, soon they will merge into one, symbiotic being.

That's all she ever wanted.

"I love you." She whispers again and bends down towards him, straddling his hips hesitantly.

He twists them around and pushes her into the mattress, his fingers trace her waist and she gasps when his fingers make contact with her core.

"You're wet." He states, there is no mischievous grin on his lips, he is merely stating a fact and his eyes hold that certain curiosity and odd wonderment that remind her that it is his first time too.

The blush on her face intensifies as her hips buckle up when he begins to trace his agile fingers against her moistened folds, slowly, one finger after another is parting her folds and slipping inside.

But it's not enough, it's not how she wants him, but she mewls in pleasure when his fingers start thrusting inside out, getting her accustomed to the intrusion.

His lips find hers in again and she grasps his hair and rakes his scalp with her nails, he groans at the feeling and increases his finger's pace a little.

She cries out her release but she isn't sated. This isn't how she wants him, and she is very intent on showing him.

"I… I want," he breaks her off with his lips and settles down between her legs, she groans at the feel of his hard, hot shaft against her slick folds and urges him to go on by angling her hips a little further.

"Look at me, Sakura." He utters hoarsely, her unfocused gaze concentrates on his liquid, inky orbs and she can't help but smile, she is with the man she loves, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and nods eagerly, she doesn't want to wait anymore, she wants him right here and now.

His tip is pressing against her tight entrance and they look into each other's eyes, catching every instant of this moment, memorizing every second as they join.  
Her lips quiver and she leaves out a strangled, pained gasp as he impales himself into her, her leaf-green orbs are glistening but she is holding back the tears by sheer force of will.  
But the pain vanishes quicker than she thought it would and is replaced by a mixture of pain-pleasure that she has difficulty to describe.

Their eyes are locked when they move in unison, his lips ghost over hers and the delicious friction of their bodies send shivers down her spine, thrust after thrust, she begins to feel dizzier every time he reaches that special spot that makes her nearly fall over the edge.

Her hands reach up to cup his cheeks and his half-closed lids look into hers as he drives into her harder and deeper. They are so close and she knows it only needs another thrust or two for them to reach climax, and she forces her eyes to remain open, to see his face, his beautiful face, his eyes closed in apparent concentration and his dark-pink lips half-open, releasing ragged moans from deep in his throat.

And then it comes, her climax hits her with such a force, she isn't even aware that she is crying it out loud, her legs thrashing around his hips and her insides writhing around his length, milking his own release out of him.

They do not part when it is over, he remains lodged deep inside her and holds her close, kissing her lightly, their sweat slicked bodies drying slowly as they drift into sleep.

--

**A/N:** I just moved away from my home country to beautiful London and felt like writing something like this, I'm really bad when it comes to describing too much so it isn't _that_ smutty.

Anyways I hope you liked it, I wanted to have the least dialogue possible.


End file.
